Don't Wake Him Up
by ThirdGenDrakon
Summary: It seems like nothing was in the favor of BEN and Jeff that night. One shot. Involves Victor. R&R pls.


**Hey y'all, this is a little story I decided to write to ease my boredom in school. There may be a few minor references to my other story Armed to the Teeth, but you can manage without having read it, but if you want to read it go ahead. R&amp;R Enjoy!**

Jeff and BEN had learned the hard way that Victor was not the most pleasant of people to wake up early. The guy was a demon in both the figurative and literal sense. The last time anyone had interrupted his precious sleep, someone nearly lost a limb. The mishap had occurred about two weeks ago and the two were in no hurry to go through that again. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for our dear pastas.

Jeff and BEN had just returned from a long night of killing. Having missed dinner, the two were starving and in dire need of some food. Soundlessly, BEN slipped through the front door, Jeff not far behind. Leaving their shoes by the door, they head for the kitchen. As BEN rounded the hall way into the living room, abruptly he stopped. Oblivious to this Jeff slammed into him from behind.

"Hey! What's the hold up I'm starving!" Jeff hissed.

BEN put a finger to his lips and pointed to the couch. There, sleeping peacefully, was the demon himself. Victor was a relatively deep sleeper. Some could say that he "sleeps like the dead", so crossing the living room shouldn't be a problem, right? Unfortunately, BEN and Jeff just so happened to be the loudest people in the house. Part of BEN said that it wasn't worth it, but his hunger had other ideas. Eventually hunger won.

Pulling his D.S. out of his pocket, BEN used the light of the screen guide them on their perilous journey. Having done this countless times when E.J. laid in Victor's position, BEN knew exactly which floor boards to avoid. However, a sleeping E.J. wasn't nearly a dangerous as a sleeping Victor for several reasons. One, having no eyes meant that E.J.'s vision sucked, especially when he'd just woken up. Two, E.J. couldn't run at almost sixty-five miles an hour so BEN actually had a chance to escape, and three, E.J. didn't have the strength of fifteen men and military class skills in unarmed combat. Finally, E.J. wasn't a supernatural, demon possessed, risen from the grave, ungodly creature. Well, now that BEN thought about it, E.J. was the last one. So many things made sense now.

"Stick close and we just might survive." He whispered to Jeff.

The two froze when Victor began to growl, but continued when they realized he was just dreaming. After what seemed like hours, they made it to the kitchen. BEN judged that he and Jeff were far enough away to safely turn on a light. Jeff glanced at the clock on the stove. 11:59.

"Uh oh." He whispered.

"What?" BEN asked. He noticed the clock and widened his eyes. "Well, crap."

The fluorescent green numbers changed reading midnight. Not long after that, the old grandfather clock began its twelve deep earth shaking tolls that were certain to wake Victor up. Amazingly, the vampire slept on.

Breathing a "thank you" to the deity above. He opened the fridge and frowned. The only source of food that didn't involve the use of a microwave was Masky's cheesecake.

BEN sighed and pulled out his phone to text the masked proxy. 'Hey, I know this is a really bad time but Victor's asleep on the couch and Jeff and I missed dinner while we were out so we're really hungry, so could we have some of your cheesecake, please.' He sent it in hopes that Masky would reply. Thankfully he did.

'You're lucky I wasn't asleep! Yes you may have SOME of my cheesecake. But only if you bring Hoodie an a slice each. Why is Victor on the couch anyways? Did him and Jeffy get into a fight?'

Jeff grumbled when he saw that last part. BEN sent a quick 'thank you' and served some cheesecake. Once the two had finished, they grabbed the delivery slices and began their trek to the stairs. Of course, disaster was imminent.

Just behind the couch where the beast slept, BEN stepped on the TV remote turning it on. To make matters worse he also stood on the volume button turning it up, even worse the sound of a large explosion from some movie filled the room. Jeff scrambled to turn the volume down and shut the TV off. Before he could do so, Smile Dog, having been woken by the noise, came bounding down the stairs howling at the top of his lungs. Pretty much everything that was loud and could go off had in those five seconds; and to put he cherry on top of this chaotic sundae, Victor woke with a very angry snarl.

He glared at BEN, then Jeff. Smile Dog ran around the living still howling. "SHUT UP!" Victor literally roared.

Smile Dog shot up the stairs with his tail between his legs. "That is the second time that damn dog has woken me up."

Footsteps sounded on the stairway. Masky stood at the banister in his pajamas. "What the heck is going on?!" He yelled.

When he saw that Victor was up his gaze softened a bit. It was no secret that both he and Hoodie had a soft spot for the Vampire. "Why were you sleeping on the couch, bud?" He asked.

Victor rubbed his face, "some idiot locked the bedroom door."

Masky nodded slowly in understanding, "Why don't you take those pieces of cheesecake, hand them to me, get yourself a slice, and come bunk with me and Hoods for the night."

Victor complied and followed Masky up to his bedroom, leaving BEN and Jeff alone.

"So can I uh, bunk with you?" Jeff asked.

BEN rolled his eyes, "Fine, but your on the floor."

~FIN~


End file.
